I like you
by Z3R0S3V3N
Summary: Takes place after the future arc. Gokudera confesses. Tsuna is unsure. On top of that he had to make other life changing decision. Reborn being Reborn decided not to help him. Who could he turn for help? 2759/5927 possible 27?/?27
1. Chapter 1

"I like you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Please go out with me."

I felt faint all over. Heart beat faster than the speed of light. Cheeks were burning red never would I expect for him to say such a thing to me. A month has passed since we got back to the present and somehow, my title of being 'Dame-Tsuna' was still intact. Well, at least Kyoko-chan never thought of me being utterly useless. After I got killed several of times and after her witnessing me in action during Choice, how could she not?

"Juudaime?"

His voice shook me off my momentarily thought. His confession replayed in my head for a minute while I stood in the middle of the walkway zoned out. Now that life has gotten peaceful, we rarely see Chrome with us. Most probably she is with Ken and Chikusa. Kyoko-chan and Haru became much closer friends though they did drag Chrome on a shopping expedition once. Ryohei onii-san still wants me to join his boxing club while Hibari-san would come in with his usual threat, 'I'll bite you to death'. Yamamoto got busy training with his seasonal championship which is in a few months away. Since Gokudera-kun and I did not enter any after school clubs, we usually end up hanging out or having to rush my unfinished school work. Of course, with Gokudera-kun's help, I manage to finish them. Amazingly, his explanations now are much clearer and less theoretical.

"Juudaime? Are you okay?" His eyes filled with worries.

"Mn? Yeah.. Thank you, Gokudera-kun."

"You know, it's okay if you can't give me a reply straight away. If you don't feel the same way, I understand,"

The Sun is about to set as the warm colour was seen clear in the sky. After all, we were so caught up playing with Uri and NaTsu. Nowadays, when I look at Gokudera-kun, I could see his maturity showing although the speed of his development is slow; he is really trying hard to become the ideal right-hand man after G, Vongola Primo's right-hand man. Side track, until today, I still find it quite alien for me to become the 10th generation boss of the Vongola Famiglia.

"Kora! Uri!"

I could not help but to chuckle when I saw Gokudera-kun trying to break up Uri's fight with NaTsu and especially from Uri's claw of wrath. I guess after all this while, I have grown quite fond of Gokudera-kun though I am still pretty much confuse as how my feelings are divided and how my feelings are the same as how his feelings towards me are.

Only when we heard the frog orchestra coming from our stomach, the both of us could not help but to laugh at ourselves. After calling it a day, Gokudera decided to walk me home as he always did. As we walk home, Gokudera and I could not help but to reminiscence about the trip we made to the future. It was indeed scary to recall our first encounter of Lal when we almost lost it. Then, there was also the feast prepared by Kyoko-chan and the rest.

Throughout the journey home, my mind wondered off to Kyoko-chan. It was strange yet I somehow felt a tinge of guilt. Strangely when Gokudera-kun comes to my mind, I feel safe and secure. Yes, it may sound cheesy but that is how I sincerely feels when Gokudera-kun comes to my mind.

"Um… I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Mn. I'll see you tomorrow Gokudera-kun," I could see the gentleness in his eyes. His sincerity was radiating brighter than ever before.

"Stop right there kid!" No, someone tell me this is a dream.

"Juu… Juudaime's father?!" No. This is a lie.

I could tell that the both of us were dumbfounded.

For some reason, I could never see eye to eye with my dad let alone acknowledge him as my father. Mama is both my father and mother. I had to call him 'dad' simply because I would not want to disappoint Mama. Now, the question is, what is he doing here in Namimori? I guess I have to ask him later after dinner.

"Ah! If it isn't the famous Gokudera-kun. Why don't you join us for dinner? Nana made lots of food today. Even Lambo couldn't finish them… Ahahahaha.."

That idiotic father of mine thinks everything is funny. I turn towards Gokudera-kun to see his eyes glisten with delight when Iemitsu invited him over for dinner. For myself, I do not mind an extra guest since there are already freeloaders in the house that has overstay their welcome. Just within a split second after telling him to make himself comfortable, Gokudera-kun had already rush into the house. Now when I think about it, I wonder what Gokudera-kun eats at home. Better still, I wonder where he stays. Then again, I hope Gokudera-kun have a decent home to live in since Bianchi is currently lodging at our house. I guess I should ask him later on. I realized that while I was in deep thought, my 'dad' was staring at me like an old pervert.

"Wh-What are you looking at?"

For some reason, Iemitsu only give me a sly smile and simply shrugged before he went in.


	2. Chapter 2

Why must Iemitsu come back? Did he not realize that he would only take up space in the household? Knowing this, I reluctantly went in hoping that no other free loader gnawing on Ka-san's cooking.

Everyone had already started eating their dinner when I got in. I could say that the atmosphere is pretty much rowdy. Well, when you have little kids like I-pin, Lambo and Fuuta, there is no way of telling what could happen next. As usual, I suffered from malnutrition. Reborn and Lambo was being cruel and stole my food yet again. Maybe, I should eat my dinner elsewhere from now on. That sounds possible.

"Uh.. Tou-san… What brings you home today?" I shuddered at the mention of dad.

I could only hope that he would be staying over for a day or two. Even so, not even a minute passed and he had already begun to irritate me. I need this man out of my life immediately. Just answer my question damn it.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot. Nono wants me to bring you back to HQ so he can talk to you about taking over as Decimo."

You almost forgot? What are you 80? If it were a small matter that you forgot I might consider forgiving you. Take note that the keyword used is might. Then again, this is a big issue here. There is no way I would become Decimo. No, never. What would Kyoko-chan think of me if I become Vongola Decimo? Kyoko-chan? Since when I become so conscious of her once again?

"Juudaime! That's excellent news! I knew that you were meant to take over as Vongola Decimo! Don't worry Juudaime! I will be there to support and protect you!"

For some reason, Gokudera-kun reminds me of onii-chan, bursting with energy and not to mention loud.

"Didn't I tell you that I don't wa-"

Before I knew it, there was a sudden impact on my head. Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna would love to go. When is his flight?"

"As soon as possible if Tsuna here is ready." Sick old man.

"Dame-Tsuna, we shall fly at dawn."

"HHIIEEEE! What about school?"

Somehow I get the feeling that hell is about to break loose.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't sweat on the small stuff, you can always ask your right hand man to help."

You know, I always hate it when Reborn makes decision for me. Not only Reborn makes the decision for me, he would resort to violence such as using Leon as a gun to force me into his crazy antics. Only to save my ass, I decided to go with Reborn's decision. At the same time, I get to go on a mini holiday. Well, sort of. The thing is, I would not want to go there by myself nor with Reborn or with that old man.

"Tsuna, you're big enough to go there alone right? That way I can save transport cost.. Hahaha!" Not only Iemitsu is a perverted old man, he is rather petty too. I wonder what Ka-san sees in him.

"Well, then Dame-Tsuna, I'll go get your flight ticket."

"Reborn.. Are you going with me?"

"Of course Dame-Tsuna, it's my job as your tutor."

Well, that is very comforting to have my sadistic demonic tutor accompanying me to a foreign land where my ancestor's hometown is before settling down in Japan. Could it get any worse? Don't answer that please.

After dinner, I had excused myself along with Gokudera-kun to relax and unwind from all the crazy antics since this morning and there is also this factor where I need someone to talk to before my flight tomorrow. It looks like I would be all alone in Italy for God knows how long it would take me.

Gokudera helped me pack some clothing for the trip to Italy. While Gokudera-kun was busy folding my shirts and pants, we had a pretty decent conversation. To tell you the truth, it was more like how Gokudera-kun would spend his lunch hours with Yamamoto while I was away in Italy. I knew that somehow Gokudera-kun is irritated by Yamamoto but I never knew why. Speaking of which, there is a lot of question that I wanted to ask. Should I ask?

"Say, Gokudera-kun, what do you usually have for dinner?" I could not possibly look at him when I had asked him that.

"Oh, haha.. that.. Usually I get something from the convenience store since I'm helpless when it comes to cooking.. ahaha.. wait! Don't tell me, Juudaime! I fail as your right hand man!"

"N-No! I'm just curious.. It doesn't matter if you can't cook.."

There was a long minute of silence as the both of us continued with our task. I felt bad asking him that question out of the blue. No wonder he kept asking for seconds when he came over for dinner. Gokudera-kun should not be eating convenience food. He could have easily gotten sick or develop a severe case of malnutrition. Moreover, we are still growing teens are we not? I guess I should help Gokudera-kun manage his diet.

"Ne, Gokudera, if you like, you can always come over for dinner at my place. Having an extra guest won't make a different," since freeloaders had overstayed their welcome anyways. Of course I had to say the last part in my thoughts since Gokudera-kun's sister is one of those freeloaders.

"Juudaime, are you sure about that? I wouldn't want to trouble Ka-san... "For a moment there, Gokudera-kun seems pretty excited as his eyes starts to water.

"I'm sure of it. How about having dinner at my place when I get back from Italy? "

"Juudaime... You are indeed worthy of taking over the Vongola Famiglia... You are so selfless and kind... "

Throughout the whole night, I noticed that there was no sign of Reborn. Not even with my hyper intuition, Reborn's presence was null. It was already past ten when we finished packing. I would not want to trouble Gokudera-kun by having him walk alone at night. I am just worried about... Okay, I'm just worried about Gokudera-kun.

I had Gokudera-kun use the shower first. Instead, it turns out to be an argument. Gokudera-kun insists that I should go first since I am soon to be the boss of a Famiglia. I knew that soon Gokudera-kun would soon win. I need to think of something. Right there and then I remember what Mama had taught me when I was four.

Like any other Sundays, my family and I would go out for an outing. Today was no different. Ka-san wanted to visit the local aquarium while Iemitsu wanted a picnic. Now you see, when I was four, I had already developed this irritated feeling towards Iemitsu. Each time when Ka-san and Iemitsu had disagreement on where we should go, they would make me choose instead. Since I had a thing against Iemitsu, I would pick whatever that Ka-san have decided. Over the years, Iemitsu had no idea that I always feel irritated by him. Nevertheless, things just got better when he left us for CEDEF.

That was not what Ka-san taught me. Since I was small, Ka-san had taught me to make full use of everything. This includes my body, yes, my body. I never really have much confidence in myself but Ka-san told me that I still have my baby face look. In other words, I have yet to mature. Somehow I get the feeling that even when the world ends, puberty would very much be an alien subject towards me.

Okay, so here it is a sure win method that Ka-san herself had taught me. She told me that if I could pull this off naturally, I could get whatever I want. By blinking several of times, the eyes could produce tears making it look real. Then, pout slightly leaving the lips slightly ajar. The puppy dog look or the innocent face was one of its name.

Ka-san made me do a couple of rounds with Iemitsu. Giving the face to Iemitsu pleading for the toy robot when Ka-san pretended not to buy them for me. Apparently it worked! He fell for it each time Ka-san asks me to give Iemitsu that face.

Though it may have it advantages, I realized that there was a down side to it as well. Ka-san had a hidden agenda when she saw how successful it had been. When Ka-san saw how much I resemble like a girl, right there and then she dresses me up and even had Iemitsu to believe that I am a girl. Ever since then, Ka-san would often dress me up as a girl when we go out for our family outing. If you are wondering about the type of dress, I rather not say but it has something to do with frills and lace.

Ka-san said that I was a natural. Like I said, that was Ka-san's opinion. Until today, she kept a few photo of me in dresses back when I was four and the rest was never found or I have this gut feeling that Iemitsu is the source of the disappearing photo. To think that Iemitsu, that old pervert, saw me in dresses making that face not to mention keeping the missing photo felt like I was violated.

"Juudaime? Juudaime, you should use the shower first. It would be better…"

Gokudera-kun suddenly interrupted my train of thoughts. He still insists that I should first. This argument will not cease anytime soon. Not to mention that I am getting this feeling that I am getting this feeling that I was losing. Using my last trump card, hoping that it did not rust over the last few years, teary eyes, check! Head tilted at an angle, Check! Last but not least, pouted lips, check!

"Go..ku..de..ra..-kun… please use the toilet first.."

I noticed the crimson rising on his cheeks, Gokudera-kun was flustered. I could tell that I won this round.

"W-we-well, if Ju-juu-juudaime insists then I'll use the shower first."

While waiting for Gokudera-kun, I decided to put away my travel bag by the door along with my passport which is safe inside the first compartment. The last thing I want is to have someone looking at my ridiculous passport photo.

On second thought, I should not place my bag by the door. Knowing Lambo, he would think that the content of the bag is his stash of candy that I was secretly hiding away from him. Lambo could even open the first compartment and see my passport. That would be embarrassing! Where should I place them? Under the bed might be troublesome for me if I woke up late tomorrow. Come to think of it, Lambo should already be in bed right plus, he would only wake up at around eight which is more than two hours after my flight. Looks like it's safe to place by the door.

Now that I got everything I need ready in place, might as well I play a game or two on my PSP while waiting for Gokudera-kun to finish. Should I bring along my PSP? I mean there is going to be lots of adult and no doubt they would pick on the Dame species. In addition, I don't even think that we could engage in a decent conversation since they speak fluent Italian while I still struggle at basic greetings. Well, maybe not. If they were to pick on the Dame species such as myself, high probability that my PSP would get wrecked along the way. What if they think that a Dame such as myself is unworthy of being trashed?

"Juu-Juudaime.. You can go and use the shower now…"

That was fast. I usually take ten minutes in there if Reborn is away on that day. I nodded in acknowledgement as I pick up the set of pajamas and my towel.

"Go-Gokudera-kun, feel free to make yourself at home alright? I'll go get the futon after shower."

The futon was set and the lights were out. Gokudera-kun had already fallen asleep. He looks funny with Iemitsu's sleep wear. As for me? I was staring at the ceiling anticipating my flight to Italy. I knew that I would not get any sleep any time soon. Reborn said that the flight would be at dawn which means I have to wake up at around four to get ready and stuff. I wonder if Gokudera-kun would see me off later on.

I could feel that my eyelids got heavier by the minute. Man, today was just full of excitement. First off, Gokudera-kun had confessed to me. Next, Iemitsu came back home to tell me that Nono wants me to fly all the way to Italy, the Vongola HQ to discuss about me taking over as Vongola Decimo. The best part is that Reborn had agreed to this without me actually have the time to consider. Let's just get this done and over with. I only hope that it would not take any longer than three days.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, wake up!"

Morning already? Since when did I fall asleep? Knowing Reborn, I dragged my tired ass to wash up while tripping over Gokudera-kun's leg.

"Juu-Juudaime! Are you hurt or anything?!"

That was the first sentence that came out of his mouth the first thing that he woke up. I could feel the heat on my cheeks as Gokudera-kun run his hands from my head down to my feet asking if is there anything wrong with me.

"Go-Gokudera-kun, I-I'm okay. It's just that I tripped over your leg. If anything, I should be asking if you were hurt since, you know, I was the one who tripped over your legs."

"Oh, no, Juudaime, don't concern yourself with me. If I can't handle this, I have no right to be your right hand man. The-then that baseball idiot would become your right hand man an-and I-"

"Gokudera-kun, you are who you are. You don't have to compare yourself with Yamamoto alright? Right now, you are doing a good job as my right hand man although I have no intention to become the Decimo. I'm gonna wash up now. Do you want to send me off? If not, then you could sleep a little longer since school starts later."

"No, no. I want to send you off. Juudaime please let me send you off. "

Without wanting Reborn to come back up and threaten me with Leon, I quickly rush to the toilet to wash up and change to a new set of clothes before greeting Ka-san in the kitchen and get breakfast. I also had my travel bag with me and place it by the side of my chair. Ten minutes later, Gokudera-kun was sitting by my side rushing his breakfast down wanting seconds. Apparently, Iemitsu manage to convince Ka-san that I would be away to visit a professor and to get tips on how I can score a better result on my future test.

After breakfast, Iemitsu called for a cab. Gokudera-kun and Iemitsu were the only ones who sent us off since it was still early in the morning. Ka-san had to stay behind to prepare I-pin, Fuuta, Lambo and Bianchi breakfast when they wake up.

We arrive at the flight terminal just in time. Reborn had a few matter to discuss to Iemitsu while he leave me and Gokudera-kun to say goodbye.

"Ehh.. So, I guess I see you after I get back from Italy. Try not to cause trouble to anyone especially to Yamamoto alright?"

"Yes Juudaime. I will not cause trouble to Yamamoto."

"Alright then, Jaa, I'll see you again in a few days' time."

"H-hai! Juudaime. Have a safe trip Juudaime!"

"Gokudera-kun,"

"Yes, Juudaime?"

"You too, be careful. Remember the promise alright?"

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna! We're going to be late!"

I am not sure what happen next but somehow, I rush towards Gokudera-kun and gave him an embrace before running off towards Reborn. 'Take care, Gokudera-kun. Don't hurt yourself.' I reminded Gokudera-kun once again. After passing through the gates, I look back to see a smiling Iemitsu and a blushing Gokudera-kun. I just don't know what came over me. Nevertheless, I know that I did not regret what I did.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna, what is the blush for?"

"Ehh? I did?"

I did? Since when? I wonder.

A/N I do not own KHR! Nor the characters. Though the plot is mine. Stay tune for the next chapter. See you again! Reviews are loved!


End file.
